Marunae
by Zelha
Summary: A take on the unusual but symmetrical balance in the relationship between Kid and the Thompson Sisters. Patty, Kid, Liz, three equal parts of a whole. Mature content.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater ain't mine. Shut up. Also, E. S. Posthumus isn't mine either.

-

**Marunae**

-

For all his faults, I have to admit that he was a thorough, researcher, even if he was a bit neurotic.

Alright, maybe a lot neurotic, but that didn't bother us anymore.

He loves us. That is pretty much obvious in the way he looks at us, in how he caresses us in our weapon form, exhilarated by the thrill of the hunt. We were the perfect balance, despite our obvious lack of symmetry.

But Kid had learned to forgive these little details. Patty and I weren't twins, and yet he knows how to love us perfectly, the same amount, but in different ways. To my sister, he glided his hands up and down, exploring her full body with gentle fingers; swallowing her little cries and giggles with kisses that made her playful self breathless and eager for more. He was gentle with her, because she was the younger of us. To me, he was another being altogether.

He loves us. It was the perfect moment when the three of us were in bed.

Patty's climaxes were nothing short of intense, calling out his name in a needy, uncontrollable moan. He always smiled tenderly, watching her come undone beneath him, just for him. With mine, he had this predatory look in his feverish eyes that spoke of satisfaction, of possession.

Her hand always searches for mine when she is about to be pushed off the edge, drawing a little more resistance, just a little more to enjoy his slow, deep thrusts before falling into the white hot pleasure. It was incredible, to watch them making love. She was sensitive, responsive and playful, just like Patty's usual personality, but she dissolved into moans without fail when Kid's golden eyes narrowed on her, intent and intense.

He loves her. And of course, he loves me. And he shows it.

He loves _us_.

-X-

Perfect symmetry. That is what I enjoy aesthetically. This is what I adore, what I strive to achieve.

However, there were times in which I longed to have the correct amount of anatomy to please my girls simultaneously. But they—bless them—never complained. They were patient with me, waiting for me to be ready when I was finished with one to begin with the other.

Regardless of what I enjoy aesthetically, I have to admit that my new mental issue is to have both of them pleased. My ears thrilled with their moans and gasps. My body thrumming with their vibrant presence, hungry for them.

My new goal is to have them with me, forever. I'm a shinigami, I'm a God.

I'm selfish, but Patty and Liz are _mine_. And they know it. They accept it.

They know that I have two beings in me. The human and the shinigami. The gentle, sensitive human belongs to Patty, and the ruthless, possessive shinigami belongs to Liz. An imperfect, yet balanced way to shower them with the love they deserve. They aren't my lovers, they are my companions.

Thankfully, they know how much I need them both, and they don't try to one up each another for my attentions. They're just the way they are, one is playful and giggly, and the other one is serious and caring.

And no matter who I am inside of, they never fail to hold hands, never breaking the link that bonds us all.

I love _them_.

-X-

They usually let me go first. I still don't know how to tell them that I might be the younger sister, but I know how to be patient like them.

But when onee-san takes my hand and Kid leans over me for another kiss, I can't complain anymore. I have them both with me, and that's all that matters in the world for me.

And I love how they put their own needs on hold while he takes care of mine. I know my sister, and I know Kid. I know he loves being gentle with me.

But with Liz, he's forceful. Demanding, dominating. She loves it, and it shows it in the way she moans and trembles under him. He's creative with her, taking her from behind while she never breaks the hold she has on my hands.

His ministrations border on rough, but I can see why he's like that with her. She's a big girl, she can take it.

And she adores it. And truth be told, I adore watching them fuck.

We were brought up on the streets. When he found us, we realized how much we were missing out by being alone. He provided us with a shelter, with understanding, with admiration. And we understood the sensitive, neurotic part of that lonely boy that lurked under the shadow of his father. We admired his strength.

We love _him_.

-X-

That's just the way it is. We can't ask for anything more, for we have everything.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

I blame Catherine for making me read/watch this series. It was nine in the morning of a _Sunday_ (WTF!) and I just had to drag my ass out of the bed because my muse just didn't leave me alone and pestered me incessantly to write this.

Regarding the little shot, it's obvious that Kid is a grown man. I don't do shouta. Forget the main plot in Soul Eater; this is just a little selfish PWP. I love Death the Kid (including his OCD issues, hahaha) and I adore the relationship he has with the Thompson Sisters. It's obvious that he's not that mental when it comes to them, even if he whines about the difference in cup sizes, hahaha.

My perception of Liz and Patty's characters are just like the shot says. Liz is the epitome of the big sister, worried by everything but content of what she has, and Patty is the happy, sunny girl that loves having fun. Grown-up!Kid knows their quirks, and he has enough patience to love them and not try to change them. However, I'd like to point out that I'm not implying incest here. Liz and Patty just like to share their darling Kid.

Thanks to MelissaRose85 for her awesome beta, and to you guys for reading!


End file.
